Dicotomía
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Porque Edward iría hasta el fin del mundo si era con Alphonse a su lado. Elricest suave.


_**One shot dedicado al amor de mi vida... ¡EDWARD ELRIC, TE AMO! (?) okno. Mentira, mentira. Está dedicado a mi hermosa... hermosa y genial novia. **_

_**Yo sé que te gusta mucho esta pareja. Bueno, a mi también me encanta. Me gustó mucho la idea de escribir Elricest, aunque este one shot... o viñeta... o como se le llame, no me gustó demasiado. En serio... estoy oxidada T_T creo que no salió como me gustaría que hubiese salido, pero lo escribí muy rápido ya que me faltaba tiempo. ¡Debí haber escrito esto antes! Pero nooo. Yo lo escribo el 24, para el 25. :'( **_

_**¡Feliz día! Tú sabes por qué e_e **_

_**Por cierto... **_

_**Los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen. Dioses, si fueran míos no estaría aquí -_- Solo Edward Elric es mío *¬* **_

_**—**_

_Para crear un cuerpo humano artificial, se necesita 35 litros de agua, 20 kilogramos de carbono, 4 litros de amoniaco,1.5 kilogramos de cal viva, 800 gramos de fósforo, 250 gramos de sal,100 gramos de salitre, 80 gramos de azufre, 7,5 gramos de flúor, 5 gramos de hierro y 3 gramos de silicio. Es lo que se ofrece a cambio de un cuerpo humano, y se puede conseguir en cualquier mercado, a un precio relativamente bajo. _

Miró con orgullo las sustancias en el suelo, y luego dio un suspiro largo, nervioso. Sus ojos encontraron los de su pequeño hermano, reflejándose en ellos su propia desesperación.

Solo querían los brazos de su madre acobijándolos en esa noche fría, solitaria. Eran solo dos niños que deseaban ser abrazados por su progenitora una vez más. Sus mentes, conservando aún la inocencia de dos niños de alma pura, cuyos ojos no han visto aún el infierno, ese día serían rotas por la desilusión, el dolor y la tristeza.

Edward tomó la navaja que encontró cerca de sí, y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, apretando la mandíbula. Su cuerpecito temblaba, e incluso por lo que podía sentir, el de su hermanito menor también.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, en ellos se podía ver la determinación fundida en ese color oro intenso. Llevó la navaja a su dedo, y dejó caer una gota de sangre en los ingredientes. Le pasó la navaja a Alphonse, quien inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

Sabía que de ambos, el que más necesitaba cariño era su hermano menor, pues él era mucho más sensible que Edward. Aún así, Edward también era solo un niño pequeño. Aún así... Edward también sentía. También extrañaba a su madre y así como su hermano, él añoraba de igual modo los brazos de su progenitora. De aquella mujer que le dio la vida.

Cuando la gota de sangre de Al tocó los ingredientes, la pesadilla de ambos comenzó.

Gritó con fuerzas cuando sintió su pierna separarse de su cuerpo. Sus ojos desorbitados miraron hacia abajo, donde la sangre comenzaba a fluir. No sentía nada. Solo podía pensar _¿dónde está Al? _

Jamás había sentido tanta desesperación. ¡Su hermanito!

Su mirar se tornó a una de horror cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido. Se había dado un rebote. Un rebote que se había llevado su pierna... y el cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Miró con terror la transmutación fallida. Era una especie de monstruo... un monstruo que _él_ había creado.

El horror invadió su cuerpo cuando comprendió que su hermano y su pierna eran el precio que debía pagar por la transmutación fallida.

La desesperación a ese nivel era algo que su cuerpo no podía soportar. Comenzó a temblar y a llorar, mientras el conocimiento iba y venía por su mente, la alquimia fluyendo por sus venas. Sintió ese cosquilleo y entonces miró una armadura que estaba cerca de su cuerpo ensangrentado, yendo a por ella inmediatamente.

Sus manos temblorosas dibujaron el círculo de transmutación, usando la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Entonces, solo pudo gritar.

—¡Te doy lo que quieras a cambio de mi hermanito! ¡Es mi hermanito pequeño, lo único que tengo...!—las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas solo podían bajar a través de su rostro demacrado, marcado por el horror, el dolor y la desesperación.

Podía quedarse sin madre. Podía quedarse sin padre. E incluso, podía no tener siquiera su vida. Lo que jamás podía faltarle... era Alphonse.

Pudo sentir la alquimia actuando, y entonces, su brazo derecho fue arrancado de su cuerpo, llevándose también un grito agudo de Edward.

Entonces, la pérdida de sangre fue tanta que Edward perdió el conocimiento.

_Al lloraba. La tumba de su madre estaba en frente de ambos. Edward tenía un rostro inescrutable. Su cuerpo pequeño estaba algo encogido, y sus ojos color miel miraban el pasto con amargura. _

_—¿Por qué deben suceder cosas como estas?—la pregunta de su hermano lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ed lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder algo como eso. _

_Pues el tampoco lo sabía. _

_Aún así, le dio una leve sonrisa agradecida. Sabía que su hermano solo se mostraba así con él. Alphonse era para Edward. Y Edward era para Alphonse. _

_Eran como una dicotomía perfecta. _

_El fugaz pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco más. _

_—Las cosas suceden por una razón, aunque estas no sean comprendida en el momento en el que suceden las cosas, a la larga suele ser lo mejor. De todas formas... no has quedado solo—susurró Edward, llevando una mano cerca de la de su hermanito, tomándola con fuerzas. _

_—Hermano... _

—Hermano...—las palabras pronunciadas por el cuerpo de acero de su hermano lo despertaron. Edward miró la armadura sobre él, y pudo comprender de inmediato que se trataba de Al.

Las lágrimas de alivio inundaron sus ojos, su rostro tapado por el ahora grande cuerpo de Al. Le dio una mirada que sabía, solo él podía entender.

—Me alegro que estés aquí—dijo en un susurro que solo Al podía escuchar. Llevó una mano a la cara metálica de su hermano, dando una caricia en el frío metal.

Su hermano hizo lo mismo. —Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Con mi hermano mayor.

Edward no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

Cuando su rehabilitación finalizó, Edward y Alphonse decidieron partir, directo a buscar la piedra filosofal.

Juntos.

Edward tenía a su Al. Y sería siempre así.

—¿Listo para buscar la piedra filosofal?—preguntó Al, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Edward.

Este, con determinación, alzó los brazos de forma creída y comenzó a caminar, respondiéndole así su pregunta.

Claro que estaba dispuesto a buscar la piedra filosofal con su hermano. Y, aunque Edward no se lo dijo, en realidad pensó que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo si era con Alphonse a su lado.

—

**Fin. Con posibilidades de continuación. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
